This invention relates to a pedal operated percussion instrument frequently used in dance bands and commonly known in the trade as a "hi-hat." Prior "hi-hat" instruments incorporate a vertical shaft through which a rod is coaxially mounted. A cymbal is mounted on both the rod and shaft in opposed relationship and a spring is attached to the rod to urge it upwardly, when the pedal is not being depressed, to keep the cymbals spaced apart. Downward movement of the pedal brings the cymbals together in percussive engagement and upward movement of the pedal under the spring force returns the cymbals to disengaged position. Thus, in prior "hi-hats", one cycle of the pedal movement produces one beat.
The drummer in a band often likes to beat on the upper cymbal with a drum stick or brush to produce a lighter beat. In order to produce the desired sound, this is done with the cymbals in closed position which requires the drummer using prior art "hi-hats" to either maintain the foot pedal in a depressed position, or to loosen a wing nut on the top cymbal and drop it into contact with the lower cymbal. The former alternative continuously occupies the drummer's foot while the latter alternative requires him to stop and re-position the upper cymbal in its higher position when he desires to again operate the "hi-hat" with the foot pedal.
Some bands, particularly "rock" bands, include two bass drums. These drums, plus the "hi-hat" mean there are three foot pedals to operate. If one foot is required to maintain the "hi-hat" pedal depressed while the cymbals are played with a drum stick, one bass drum cannot be played. If the top cymbal has been lowered by dropping it on its rod, sooner or later the drummer must occupy either one or both hands and a foot (depending on the drummer and his style) to reposition it in order to play the "hi-hat" with the foot pedal again.
These arrangements are awkward and undesirable because they disrupt the rhythm by requiring the drummer to occupy his hands or a foot when they could otherwise be engaged more productively.